


【翔润】美味的烤米棒

by AkatsukiL



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 玄关play。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	【翔润】美味的烤米棒

**Author's Note:**

> 樱井翔/松本润。划线有意义。

“Nino，翔さん最近是不是有些禁欲过头了？”  
  
松本润从一串香蕉中掰出颜色较深的一根，剥下那层果皮狠狠咬了口软甜的果肉。想到近两周同樱井翔除去接吻和相拥而眠没有其余负距离的接触，好不容易压下的担忧和羞恼又一次冲向脑袋。  
  
二宫和也躺在单人沙发上，举着相叶雅纪最新买来的游戏机把玩着，听到松本的疑问手一抖险些让昂贵的游戏机摔下地板。谈恋爱久了的人都不讲矜持了吗，二宫翻了个白眼，翻身坐起将双腿盘在沙发上，与松本投过来的目光接触，啊啊啊快告诉我这个脸上写着不许吐槽和四哥救我的人还是我那单纯可爱又傲娇扭捏的松润吗。  
  
“J，放下你手中的香蕉吧，它快被你捏烂了。”  
  
“明明我现在的体型很棒很吸引人，Toma还说最近散发的荷尔蒙有些强烈了来着。”  
  
“……松润，不是你欲求不满吗？”  
  
很好，樱井翔那个占有欲爆表的人把我的五郎弟弟教坏也就算，现在活像个进入倦怠期害怕恋人厌烦自己的笨蛋了。  
  
将自己套进舞架四郎人设的二宫无言看着明明已经脸红却还自顾自将私密的一些小信息透露告诉他，一时之间的信息量太大让二宫也不知道该先跟着松本呵斥樱井好还是嘲讽樱井身为三十代的大叔体力下降。吞咽下那些仿若N站弹幕的嘲讽，眼睛看向松本身后走进乐屋的大野智和相叶，两人怔在原地一脸迷茫看着没有注意到有人进入仍在吐出更多私密信息的松本。  
  
“Leader、相叶さん，我们的松树盆栽因为没被小樱花浇灌坏掉了。”  
  
终于注意到门把们已经回到乐屋的松本身体一僵挺直了背，装作什么都没有说过的样子干咳几声拿出手机浏览信息。  
  
“松润欲求不满了啊，毕竟也是三十代的人了。”  
  
率先回过神的相叶仿若过来人的模样，上前几步坐在松本身旁，手臂搭上他的肩膀轻拍长叹。  
  
“当初Nino没碰我的时候我也怀疑，谁知道是唔嗯——”  
  
二宫三步并两步上去快速捂住了相叶的嘴——以嘴对嘴的形式，天知道不这样做相叶雅纪这个笨蛋还会再扯出什么让人羞耻捂脸的话语。  
  
“等等等等，你们还记得我和Leader在旁边吗？”  
  
近距离看着二宫的舌头都要伸进相叶的嘴里，松本急忙离开两人散发着甜腻氛围的地方，凑到老神在在用手机查看海口天气情况的Leader旁边，抓过茶几上随意摆放的两本杂志盖在自己和Leader的脸上。  
  
等等，对面的两位你们真的还知道这是乐屋不是卧室吗？！快停下，Nino你的手都伸进相叶さん的衣服里了。  
  
眼见两人就要旁若无人的上演R限制的场面，松本忍无可忍拉起犯困打盹的大野离开乐屋，凄凉的坐在门外的公共座椅上。  
  
“翔さん只是和相叶さん打了个赌，赌你们谁能忍的久而已，不用担心，翔さん身体没问题也不是出轨。”  
  
大野的注意力从推特上的钓鱼视频转向松本，说出了大概是今日最长的话拍了几下松本的肩膀离开，留下懵圈的松本在椅子上。  
  
樱井翔大概想不到被相叶雅纪那个笨蛋坑到了之外还要被自家队长再戳一刀。  
  
忙完一天拍摄工作的樱井回到家，原以为打开门能看到松本，哪想屋子内一片漆黑，显然屋子的另外一个主人还没回来。  
  
樱井抬手看了看腕表，已经是凌晨2:00整了，掌握了自家恋人全天行程的人第一时间掏出手机拨过去，很好，背景吵杂还有玻璃碰撞的声音，松润又是不听话大半夜的跑出去喝酒了。  
  
“翔さん——你回来了——”  
  
“はいはい，你现在在哪里？”  
  
松本软绵绵的奶音让樱井紧皱的眉头一松，他叹了口气放慢了语速耐心与显然已经喝醉的人询问具体位置。  
  
“翔さん——想吃巧克力味的烤米棒——”  
  
松本在副座扭动身躯拉扯身前固定住自己的安全带，樱井不时转头看着自家恋人喝醉后潮红的脸，毫无逻辑的含糊话语让樱井好气又好笑。柔声细语将人哄醒，见松本走路打飘的样子樱井看了看四周，无奈的叹了口气将人打横抱起。  
  
走进玄关，恢复些许气力的松本整个人挂在樱井身上胡乱扭动，不时发出呜咽的声音。该庆幸樱井的手臂一直环在松本的腰上，不至于让人摔倒在地。  
  
“翔さん，烤米棒想吃……”  
  
松本睁着迷蒙的眼睛低头看坐在地垫上给自己脱鞋的人，嘟囔着乱七八糟的话伸手将人推倒在地板上，自己将头埋在对方的裤裆处，隔着西装裤舔咬了几下发现味道和触感不对，不耐地拉下裤链，将还未站起的阴茎从灰色的棉质内裤中解放出来。  
  
“等等，润，不行唔——”  
  
几次照顾醉酒后的松本，樱井已经深刻的了解到喝醉后的松本是多么难缠和黏人，又是多么主动拉着他在床上翻滚。考虑到松本后日的行程加上跟相叶微醺后打的赌，樱井不打算今晚就将恋人做到下不了床。  
  
樱井手忙脚乱的把自己阴茎从松本嘴里抽出——即便那个过程有点困难，伸手将松本唇角来不及咽下而流出的津液，凑近委屈而噘起的唇安抚性给了个吻。  
  
“润ちゃん乖，今晚不做。”  
  
原本被哄得哼唧几声不再乱动的人听到后半句话猛地直起身体，瞪大眼睛盯着呆愣的樱井半晌流出眼泪，委屈的往樱井怀里拱了拱身体，抓过樱井的手往自己不知何时解开拉链的下身探去。  
  
“翔さん，小松树不舒服，摸摸它。”  
  
带着哭腔的奶音和恋人身上散发的热量足以让半勃的阴茎彻底挺立在两人中间，更何况松本的臀部还贴着裸露在外的阴茎磨蹭。  
  
樱井咬紧腮帮，忍住扒了松本身上碍事裤子的欲望，一手由着松本带到两人已经贴合在一起的阴茎处上下撸动，一手扶住松本发软的腰肢。  
  
“唔啊……好舒服……翔さん亲亲。”  
  
两根阴茎贴合撸动的快感让松本呼吸一窒，撒娇般磨蹭彼此身体贴近樱井，红润发亮的嘴唇和水润的眼睛让樱井猛地挺起上身，扣住松本的后颈，舌头伸进那已经准备好张开的唇。意料之中尝到了浓郁的酒味和分泌过多的津液，舔过上颚引发怀中人敏感地一颤，勾住那根主动探来的柔软舌头细细吮吸。  
  
醉酒后身体的敏感程度显然提升不少，光是手的抚慰和激烈热情的吻就让松本率先举枪投降。  
  
樱井粗喘着气，瘫在怀中已经休息足够的松本摇了摇翘起的臀再一次埋在樱井黏腻污浊的小腹处，像是吃着夏日早早融化流下牛奶汁水的冰棒，将硬挺阴茎上自己射出的精液一一舔干净，连同耻毛上的也不放过，也因此在玄关的白炽灯照射下，被津液涂满的阴茎干净的过分。  
  
“润ちゃん，可以了…”  
  
“不要，翔さん还没有出来，鸣海校长还硬着哦。”  
  
松本眯起双眼，ふふ哼笑几声率先含进冠状处，舌尖压在顶端处戳刺挑逗。舌面粗糙的触碰让樱井绷直了腰，一只手穿过松本因为拍摄小律师剪短的发间，情不自禁向前挺动腰腹让硬得发疼的阴茎埋入那湿润的地方。  
  
“哼…叶山老师好棒，技巧是跟女学生相处学来的？嗯？”  
  
想到松本这次的剧本樱井就跟喝了一壶陈年老醋，酸的语气不自觉带上些许嫉妒。  
  
“没有，是我唔…吃着烤米棒想象……那是鸣海校长的阴茎学哼……”  
  
想到冰箱里近来莫名少了几根的烤米棒樱井瞬间串联开前因后果，想到松本自己一人在家时因为寂寞使用道具自我抚慰，兴奋的下身的阴茎顿时涨大了圈。  
  
“叶山老师要好好吃着这根烤米棒啊，嗯？怎么叶山老师的臀部摇来晃去的？”  
  
兴奋摆动的臀部在樱井眼前摇晃，激的樱井伸手抓住重重揉捏，柔软的肉感让樱井呼吸一乱，捏出几道红印子后随着松本吞吐的节奏拍打挺翘的肉臀，不过几下两瓣臀就泛起一圈绯红。  
  
臀部带来的疼痛伴随由此而生的快感涌向松本本就不清醒的脑袋，呜咽了声高耸着将臀部贴至樱井的手，愈发卖力的舔舐不断流出前液的粗大阴茎，腥臊浓郁的男性气息扑鼻而来，对于恋人浓烈的气味并不在意，甚至觉得比起昂贵的香薰都要来的煽情。  
  
两颗沉甸的肉囊被松本握住按捏，一些来不及吞咽的前液混着津液蜿蜒流向肉囊，成为了恰当的润滑剂，松本用力收缩口腔，吮吸那根青筋直起又不断跳动的阴茎，满意的咽下更多从顶端流出的液体。  
  
察觉到自己快要坚持不住，樱井猛地拉起松本反身将人压在下方，粗鲁将松本价格昂贵的衣服褪下，俯身含住没人抚摸却已经挺立起的粉色乳头，舔舐撕咬左边的同时不忘伸手玩弄不甘寂寞的右边。  
  
“啊……再用力点……”  
  
微弱的刺痛对松本来说是最好的助燃剂，加重力道的舔吮和拉扯让松本弓起上身，主动将自己送到樱井的口中。  
  
天生就白的肌肤衬托被撕咬的红肿的乳头愈发色情，樱井喉结一动大力吮吸乳头，舌尖也不断戳刺，就像饿极了的婴儿索求母乳。  
  
“润ちゃん的这里变大了哦，好像可以吸出牛奶的样子啊。”  
  
“不，不行的……翔さん，下面也要嗯……”  
  
樱井恶劣的在吮吸乳头时发出渍渍水声，在上身游走的手指明显感受到怀中人的颤抖和上方传来哭腔的呻吟。  
  
好心放过那两颗已经红肿厉害的小巧乳首，樱井顺势帮胡乱蹬着的双腿脱下碍事的裤子扔到一边，捧起松本的一条腿，与他睁着水雾眼睛的对视，嘴唇贴着脚踝往上细细啃咬，富有美感的腿在樱井的啃咬下渐渐泛起大小不一的红印，独占欲十足的动作让松本蜷缩了脚趾。  
  
翔さん现在的样子，太色气了。  
  
樱井的眼神像自己是自投罗网被饥渴的狼享用的美食，羞耻的明明可以将视线看向别处，却被盯得过电般浑身发麻，挪不开眼睛。  
  
松本觉得自己快要喘不过气了，浑身像被剥了壳放在烤架上，烧的身体发红发烫。  
  
但樱井的唇已经凑到了大腿内侧啃咬，察觉到松本有些失神，挑了挑眉伸出两指猛地插入嗷嗷待哺的湿软后穴，快速抽送。  
  
“啊啊——”  
  
手指猛烈的插入让松本回过神的同时也刺激到已经分泌出黏液的阴茎喷射出第一股浓郁的精液，挺起腰腹一瞬后随之瘫软在地板上。  
  
疲软的阴茎被樱井握在手中，舔吮完那些泄出的浓稠白液，在后穴抽送的手指同时加到了四根，修长的手指加之不深的敏感点让樱井能够快速找到，并带有节奏的戳弄摁压那个凸起的小点。  
  
“翔さん，啊……进来，已经可以了……”  
  
单是手指已经不能够满足到渴望更粗物体进入的淫荡后穴，松本张开大腿环住埋在自己胯间的毛茸茸的脑袋，挺动阴茎戳刺樱井温热的口腔。  
  
“唔，润ちゃん的味道好腥，这阵子吃了很多肉啊。”  
  
含着松本的精液，樱井向上挺直了上身，黏腻的手掌抚上松本凑近的脸庞，再次贴紧彼此，含住那被松本自己咬出咬痕的双唇细细亲吻，轻松撬开红肿的唇长驱直入勾住那根灵巧的舌头纠缠着。  
  
扶稳松本的腰间，趁人沉浸在深吻时恶狠狠地将自己粗大的硬物塞入一张一合流出黏液的后穴，在紧紧绞住自己阴茎的肠壁内九浅一深的抽插。  
  
“啊…翔…翔さん……不够唔……”  
  
有一段时间没有感受性爱的身体加上喝酒后提高的敏感度带来的快感是多倍的，松本沉浸在其中的同时也害怕地想要逃离，但樱井紧抓着自己，下身激烈的抽插和煽情的亲吻让松本放弃了理智，任由樱井将他带进欲望的深渊。  
  
“润淫荡的后穴还在吞咽我的阴茎，你看…啊……就像上次我们在舞蹈室时，四面围绕的镜子里的你在紧盯着我们交合的下体，没有锁的门随时都会被人打开。”  
  
“不，不要说了……”  
  
松本无力掩在樱井唇上的手随着抽插轻轻颤抖，樱井顺势伸舌含住松本的手指，模仿口交吞吐的动作舔吮着。  
  
这样色情淫靡的动作惹得松本哽咽着哭出眼泪，不断发出高亢似是尖叫变调的呻吟，这太过，也太刺激了。  
  
“翔さん……要…要去了……要被操烂了呜嗯……”  
  
樱井狠狠地在两道臀瓣拍了几掌，不再讲究什么技巧和温存，大力且毫无保留的在发出滋滋水声的肉穴中抽送，被操开的后穴红肿着溢流阴茎泌出的前液，逐渐加快的收缩和愈发绞紧阴茎的肠壁让樱井深知，松本很快就要达到高潮，没有触摸前方就被操出的高潮。  
  
樱井哑声粗喘着，加快速度深深戳刺着肠壁内凸起的小点，脑袋埋在松本的锁骨处游走舔舐，啃咬出青紫的痕迹，最后抵在那点狠狠地射出精液。  
  
松本在精液喷射到敏感点时跟着达到了高潮，处于快感余韵中的身体发红颤抖，樱井抽出阴茎时后穴微微痉挛着，仍然绞紧阴茎仿若不舍阴茎的离开，当阴茎抽出那一下，相连的下体传出明显的一声“啵”，松本羞耻地将脸埋在樱井胸膛处，享受樱井温热的爱抚和亲吻。  
  
“翔さん，好累……”  
  
酒精带来的后果体现出来了，松本蹭了蹭樱井结实且温暖的身体昏睡了过去，留下樱井无奈的在松本脸颊上轻咬一口以示惩罚，将人抱起带到浴室清理干净。  
  
然而，不到片刻，浴室的水流声响起的同时也隐约传出断续的呻吟和喘息。  
  
“翔さん不要了，啊……”  
  
“最后一次。”  
  
  
  
END


End file.
